powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Superanimal Physiology
The power to be an animal that possesses supernatural powers and abilities. Variation of Empowered Physiology. Not to be confused with Mutated Beast Physiology. Also Called * Advanced/Empowered Animal/Beast Physiology * Animalia Superior Physiology * Meta-Animal/Metabeast Physiology * Micromutated Animal/Beast Physiology (Rational Only) * Neoanimal/Neobeast Physiology * Superbeast Physiology * Superpowered Animal/Beast Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can transform into an animal that possesses superhuman powers and abilities far beyond those of regular animals. Said animal can be any animal, be it an insect, a reptile, a fish, a mammal, an amphibian, or a bird. Such an animal would be several times more powerful than a normal one, much like how a metahuman would be to a normal human. For instance, these animals can defend themselves much better and be able to defeat threats that regular animals wouldn't be capable of doing so on their own. For an animal to become a meta-animal, they have to gain powers/abilities through enchantment, genetic engineering, evolution, birth, etc without their physiology being altered. Like superhumans, superanimals can be divided into two groups: Rational :Superanimals of this category gain their powers through evolution, birth, genetic engineering, or exposure to radiation or biohazardous substances, like mutagens, among other scientific means. In some other ways, certain meta-animals that are of this classification will may undergo minor physical changes without their physiology being fully or almost gone, like their irises changing to any color like a fiery shade of red, blue, pink, etc, retractable claws or spikes, fangs or sharp teeth, among many others. As a matter of fact, these kinds of superanimals will be able to possess powers without their physiology being altered. Irrational :Non-scientific meta-animals bestow their own powers whether they have abilities given upon them by supernatural beings, Enchantment, being blessed or being granted the wish to gain powers and abilities, among any other methods without bio-engineering based alternatives. Unlike scientific-based superanimals this category of meta-animals wouldn't have to be able to suffer mutations and instability of their DNA, which can be caused in certain specific way. Unlike rational based superanimals, these are more likely to maintain their animalistic nature because they don't share the same genetic unpredictably that rational-based superanimals are more likely to have. Applications(General) * Various Supernatural Powers Applications(Detail) Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition * Extrasensory Perception * Flight * Force Field Generation * Human Physiology * Intangibility * Invisibility * Natural Weaponry * Regenerative Healing Factor * Telekinesis * Teleportation * Unnatural Size Variations * Animal Speedster Physiology * Superbird Physiology Associations * Evolution * Genetic Mutation * Non-Human Physiology * Empowered Physiology * Science Attuned Physiology * Superpowered Physiology Limitations * Much like metahumans on the other hand, unless they possess some resistances/immunities, they will still have the same exact limitations that each animal actually has. * May only be limited to transforming into only one animal. * If artificial powers/abilities would somehow become unstable, meta-animals would may start to undergo unwanted mutations. Worse, they could become a monstrous mutant if not cured. Known Users See Also: Animal Superheroes. Anime/Manga Comics Gallery Cartoons/Comics Dog Star Patrol 01.jpeg|The Dog Star Patrol (Krypto the Superdog) IDW's Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles.jpg|Thanks to the mutagen and years of ninja training, the Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) are stronger, faster, and much more skilled than normal humans. Gorilla Grodd.jpg|Gorilla Grodd (DC Comics) is a highly intelligent Gorilla that has psychokinetic abilities, namely Telekinesis, (which is a former ability he has) and Telepathy. Radioactive Spider.jpg|Radioactive Spider (Marvel Comics) is a Spider that has been dosed with high amounts of radiation, thus giving the bitten person some certain shared abilities that all Spiders possess. Underdog (animated TV series).jpg|Underdog (Underdog), a dog who is capable of Flight, increased speed, strength, and durability, capable of regeneration and healing, yet he also has heightened senses and Decelerated Aging. Dynomutt.jpg|Dynomutt (Dynomutt, Dog Wonder) Rex-Dogs.jpg|The Rex-Dogs (Marvel Comics) are a group of Metadogs that possess some powers from the people they are based from, such as Wolverine. Bullet.png|Bullet (The Powerpuff Girls), a Squirrel who possesses powers via Chemical X, including Supernatural Condition, Flight, and a Regenerative Healing Factor. Ppg mojojojo 174x252.png|Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) had turned into a Metachimpanzee ever since Chemical X had micromutated his DNA, thus giving him a great intellect despite the earlier mishap. Power Ponies ID Annual 2014.png|Power Ponies (IDW's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), with the exception of Masked Matter-Horn, Mistress Mare-velous, Radiance, Fili-Second, Zapp, Saddle Rager, and Hum Drum, are an Earth, Unicorn, and Pegasus Ponies that have Superpowers. Mane-iac.png|Mane-iac Mayhem (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), is an Earth Pony with a special prehensile mane because of the chemicals micromutating her in an accident. MLP The Movie Pinkie Pie official artwork (2).png|Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Series) is a brilliant example of an Earth Pony that is capable of Cartoon Physics. MLP The Movie Rainbow Dash official artwork.png|Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Series) for a Pegasus, has an increased level of speed, strength and durability. Rockhoof ID S7E16.png|After hitting a mysterious anomaly with his shovel, Rockhoof (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) became an Earth Pony with incredible strength. Maud_Pie_ID_S4E18.png|For an Earth Pony, Maud Pie's (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) level of strength is incredible, performing feats like throwing a boulder great distances. Mighty Mouse profile.png|Mighty Mouse (Mighty Mouse) Road Rovers.jpg|The Road Rovers (Road Rovers) Splendid (Happy Tree Friends).jpeg|Splendid (Happy Tree Friends) Anime/Manga Natsume_and_Kouki_SD1-2.png|Griffin (Highschool DxD) is the incarnation of the avian demonic beast Kyuki of the Four Fiends in the form of a hawk. Natsume_and_Kouki_SD1-1.png|Byakusa (Highschool DxD) is the incarnation of the tiger demonic beast Toukotsu of the Four Fiends in the form of a cat. Nanadaru Shigune and Toutetsu.jpg|Po-Kun (Highschool DxD) is the incarnation of the boar demonic beast Toutetsu of the Four Fiends in the form of a masked racoon. Movies KFP3 characters.jpg|Kung Fu Masters (Kung Fu Panda) Turbo.png|After Theo/Turbo (Turbo) accidentally got into a car with special kind of gas formula, he gained the abilities of a race car, with light vision, radio frequency transmission and the speed of a race car. Super Buddies group.jpg|Super Buddies (Air Buddies) g-force-team-tactics.jpg|G-Force (G-Force) Video Games Sonic the Hedgehog line-up.gif|Anthropomorphic animals (Sonic the Hedgehog) Slider-dinosaurs.jpg|Dinosaurs (Dinosaur King) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Enhancements Category:Science Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries